Rendezvous with Yesterday (TTT episode)
Summary A U. S. Senator, Leroy Clark, is flown to a secret government operation buried deep in a desert installation known as Operation Tic-Toc, which has conducted experiments with time travel. The experiment has cost $7.5 billion (U. S.), and without concrete proof of the experiments being successful within 24 hours, Clark states that he will fly back to Washington to recommend the project be shut down. Desperate, one of the on-site scientists, Doctor Tony Newman, activates the Time Tunnel that evening and runs into it, even though it is risky and no one knows when or where he will end up, which he is sent to the RMS Titanic cruise ship right before it is to sink. Seeing that Newman will probably drown and die after he is thrown in the brig (as he was unable to convince the Titanic’s captain the ship was doomed), fellow scientist Doctor Doug Phillips volunteers to be sent to the Titanic with Newman to help him escape until they get sent to another time and place via the Time Tunnel. Background information *Although there appears to be nothing on the surface (there are no visible buildings to be seen when approaching the area), Project Tic-Toc actually runs several hundred stories deep and employs 12,000 people. *Whenever someone enters the Time Tunnel to be sent to another time period and place, they first pass through a radiation bath. *It is revealed that the Time Tunnel is not stable, so it is unknown where any individuals could end up in time if they enter it. *In case of an emergency, whoever has been sent to another place can be “frozen” in time for a few seconds before being sent to another time and location. However, if they are left frozen for more than just a few seconds they will be killed. *The Time Tunnel can double as a viewer, as anyone in the present day at Project Tic-Toc (in 1968, when the series takes place) can watch any events that occur with whoever entered the Tunnel, as long as the Project Tic-Toc team has a lock on them and there is not too much interference from various circumstances. *There is a history computer where Project Tic-Toc personnel can obtain information from in order to try to help out Newman and Phillips or whoever has entered the Time Tunnel for the time period they are currently stuck in. *At the end of every episode, Newman and Phillips are transported to another place and time; in this case, at the end of this episode, they are sent forward into the future, on board a space ship that is about to lift off for places unknown. Cast *James Darren as Doctor Tony Newman *Robert Colbert as Doctor Doug Phillips *Michael Rennie as Captain Malcolm Smith *Susan Hampshire as Althea Hall *Gary Merrill as Senator Leroy Clark *Lee Meriwether as Doctor Ann MacGregor *Wesley Lau as Master Sgt. Jiggs *John Zaremba as Doctor Raymond Swain *Whit Bissell as Lt. General Heywood Kirk *Don Knight as Grainger Links The episode can be viewed at Hulu.com at The Time Tunnel channel Category:The Time Tunnel episodes